Talk:Cell
Page layout Raising a point that has been brought up before by others. Cell's page is unique on the wiki in that his forms are split up into large sections, I think it would make more sense to structure Cell's page as we would all the others, mainly because this page does not show te characters biography in chronological order (since he regresses forms several times).Neffyarious (talk) 16:15, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :i agree. it's too confusing Meshack (talk) 06:59, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::So you're proposing changing the format to list his versions as forms instead of multiple sections per form? 23:33, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::yeah Meshack (talk) 04:28, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense. 23:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :what do you mean about the "list his versions as forms" Meshack (talk) 02:13, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Why don't you just tell me what you meant to begin with, and we'll go from there. 04:33, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Have it the way the other pages (like Goku or Frieza) are structured. I think that's what you meant as well but there was a bit of a mix up.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yah, that's what I thought you guys wanted. Great idea. 01:03, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Done, but it may still need some cleaning.--Neffyarious (talk) 13:55, August 6, 2015 (UTC) i was just making sure lol Meshack (talk) 18:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) i suggested this earlier this year and everyone was against it, but now everyone had a change of heart Nikon23 00:15, December 17, 2015 (UTC) What did Cell call Krillin in the English dubbed Dragon Ball Z episode "The Last Defense"? - Wc12271991 Cell's relatives should be updated *Bardock and King Vegeta - They're the fathers of Cell's source materials (Goku and Vegeta) *Pan and Goten - They're the family of Goku - Cell's source materialBH Ouji (talk) 08:33, November 28, 2016 (UTC) No, they're not related to him. 04:52, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Cell's not Android 21 I see you guys make everyone think that Cell is #21. He was never labeled as #21, it's just a fan term, i'm not saying this becuase i hate you, but you're turning everyones brains to mashed potatoesBH Ouji (talk) 18:57, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :Where? 01:15, August 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm some idiot said it was here, but you most likely removed that info about Cell being number 21BH Ouji (talk) 07:12, August 24, 2017 (UTC) :Watch your language there, partner. If you continue that, I'll have no other option but to report you to one of the administrators. Also, he technically is Android 21 when you get down to it in some areas.Rogeta234 (talk) 17:37, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, next time read the article before insulting the site, thanks. 05:25, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Super Perfect Cell Should it be mentioned that this form appears to have the same arua as a Super Saiyan 2? We need to mix some articals! OK listen Buff Cell is just Perfect cell but stronger because he powerd up its like creating a section called Buff Goku, and a section called, Buff Vegeta, and a section called Buff Trunks. And Super perfect Cell is just perfect cell that has learned 1''' '''! new move! ( i felt like i needed to infisize that). i agree againWatshisname 03:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :The transformations of Cell have been merged with the Cell article. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 03:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) L Mutation I’m just going to say this. If Cell has the DNA of Frieza and King Cold, who are mutant members of their race, doesn’t that make Cell a mutant too? KeybladeNoctis talk 16:59, 7 August 2019 (UTC) :Yes. Wc12271991 (talk) 17:08, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Cell's family So Cell's genetic material has been removed from the parameter. But what is this rubbish about Piccolo being his brother? Firstly that was a throwaway remark by Cell to taunt Piccolo. Secondly, why does Piccolo get special treatment over all of Cell's other genetic material? It's repeatedly mentioned Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, Gohan and Cold have their DNA in Cell. If we're not including them due to it being messy, then fair. But only having Piccolo and as his "brother" is not only ridiculous but just completely false. Either have all of them or have none of them. -- Stryzzar 04:05, February 19, 2020 (UTC) :I agree, this is like when Caulifla was listed as Kales sister because she was referred affectionately as "sis". They aren't brothers and there's no specific difference between Cell and Piccolo and Cell and anyone else. So it shouldn't be included. It is your local hero, Bullza! Have any questions? Talk here at User talk:Bullza| Let me know 03:05, February 22, 2020 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'll just wait for Sosuagwu since he reverted my edit. Stryzzar 04:56, February 22, 2020 (UTC)